


Light up the night

by Isabelu_u



Series: Edgeless Melody [8]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lang is beautiful, Light Angst, Ling Ya can't deal with these two anymore, M/M, Memories and dreams, Nostalgia, Past and Present, Pre-Canon, Reminiscing, Shang remembers the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelu_u/pseuds/Isabelu_u
Summary: When fire starts it's like it's taking a big breath for the first time, as if it had just been born. In its heart beats a gentle warmth that resembles a brave young soul. In the fire Shang sees his parents preparing  delicious, hard-earned food in a lucky cold winter night; he sees a circle full of comrades talking about training and their home, and later on talking about death, a circle that gets smaller and hurts. In the fire, he sees his partner's hair dancing with the wind that clear night.





	Light up the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorfulcharades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulcharades/gifts).

He walked aimlessly through the darkness, the heavy steps slow but constant, staring deeply into the silhouettes on the forest, trying to find something different. Yet the river kept flowing calmly, the tall trees kept looking down on him, unfazed by his blood stained clothes. On the long path ahead, there wasn't a slightest mark of change from that moment when he arrived, yet now he was taking with him more than a few lives. 

_Again life feels so meaningless _

So fragile, so loved, yet it holds such little impact on this night, on this indiferent nature. So easily lost, so meaningless. Their lives kept reverberating only inside him, and even his own life was doomed to be forgotten too. 

Words kept circling around his mind, kept blurring into dark feelings of emptiness in his chest. A pair of eyes closing flashed through his memory, burning eyes, eternal eyes. And yet Shang couldn't even be sure they belonged to one of the many men he killed tonight. 

He clenched his hand in a tight fist. There was nothing he could do to go back. Nothing he could do to avoid what he did. There was no other choice but that one, yet it still hurt. It still makes him feel like the night should just catch him too. 

"Wait!" 

That voice calls from a few feet behind. He had heard steps behind him at some point but he thought he had lost them. The young man was insistent. 

Reluctantly he turns around, and the clear night sky shines on the white clothed musician. He takes in slowly his image now, compares it to the one he first met a few nights ago. 

The white cloth was torn and dirty, red stains all over it, the marks of fighting several men. The hair was disarrayed and wild, glowing like fire into the wind, the same passionate fire that burned constantly in his emerald eyes. 

Suddenly his quivering lips spoke 

"Let me go with you" 

_He's changed too _

Shang's heart noticed. 

\-------- 

The wet soil sticking to his shoes, the heavy raindrops falling all around him, the wild wind only this kind of rain could summon bossing him around, were all things Shang had gotten used to over time, yet tonight they were making his pace a lot more complicated than he thought. He looked up in search of a glimmer of hope but the full dark clouds were enough confirmation, it was going to be like this all night. 

In a hurry he finds a cave among the bushes and decides to hide from rain there. The cold night is unforgiving and calls for a heat source immediately. Shang quickly makes a small fire to keep wild animals away and to dry up. The raindrops outside keep falling hard against the ground, The wind blows a cold caress through the night forest. 

When fire starts it's like it's taking a big breath for the first time, as if it had just been born. In its heart beats a gentle warmth that resembles a brave young soul. In the fire Shang sees his parents preparing delicious, hard-earned food in a lucky cold winter night; he sees a circle full of comrades talking about training and their home, and later on talking about death, a circle that gets smaller and hurts. In the fire, he sees his partner's hair dancing with the wind that clear night. 

He left because he had to. 

He wasn't going to make the same mistakes over and over again. 

He was young and beautiful and deserved to be free from Shang's suicidal quest. 

He was only being fair. 

He was focusing hard on those thoughts. He worked hard to ignore the memories that came clashing above him. 

_ The delicate touch of his warm hands resembles this small fire's caress. _

He can't avoid that thought. 

In that cold night it seems like it will rain forever, yet it suddenly stops. 

Shang sceptically watches from inside the cave the remaining raindrops falling from the leaves outside. 

And suddenly light shines on them all. 

Shang stands up. 

_it can't be… just now… _

The brightest moon stares back at him like in the memory, it sometimes hides behind a few slow clouds but remains immovable, just eternally shining in the night for him, waiting for him to turn around and look up. 

Shang's hand rests in his chest, right above his heart. It's beating so fast. 

His arms feel so empty. 

\---------- 

_"Shang!" _

The sweet voice calls for him again 

_"Shang!, shaang!" _

The sweet voice whispers determinedly, it feels so so close. 

"Shaaaang!!" 

His arms feel so full, so warm, it's so beautiful, it's so… 

"SHAANG I Swear you're gonna squeeze him to death wake up man!! God I hate having to share a room with you two useless fools you can't even sleep in peace" 

Shang opens his eyes suddenly. Ling Ya is a heavy sleeper yet Lang begging for freedom woke him up. 

"Shang are you okay? You were hugging me so tightly while you were dreaming." 

Still confused, Shang found his arms around Lang's naked form on the bed, holding him so close to his body. The musician had shifted a little and his chest was almost on top of Shang's. His beautiful firey hair was falling smoothly beside Shang's face. His concerned loving gaze was a miracle only reserved for Shang to witness. 

"I was… it was a memory" He whispers. 

"I though so…" Lang said, delicately touching his cheek. 

"You're here Shang… we're okay" And his smile so full of love felt like a thunder through Shang's spine. 

He slowly lifted both hands and placed them in the musician's soft cheeks. He ran his fingers calmly through the soft skin, staring deeply into Lang's eyes. 

_He’s here, he was here all along. _

A bright happiness spreads through the chest, an urgency to keep him here, to have him closer, and he pulls his concerned lover into a deep kiss. 

_He was always shining on me too _

Even if he was the one that ran away that time, he felt he wanted to say it now. 

“Please stay Lang, please remain beside me” 

_Please light up the night._

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!! AAAA I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I WROTE THE LAST ONEE TT_TT
> 
> This fic is a gift to my precious Colorfulcharades because her birthday was a few days ago and OMG I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT AGAIN THOUGH I DIDN'T CHANGE MUCH BUT AA I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!
> 
> I also have to say thank you to a particularly sad bus ride at night and a Spinetta song for taking me out of the usually overwhelming emotional stress of my everyday life and giving me that delicious inspiration I needed so muuch for so loooong. Thank you muses I promise I'll work harder!!
> 
> And of course thanks to you for reading this I really hope you enjoyed it!! if there's mistakes it's because english isn't my first language and i'm still doing my best to learn it properly TT_TT
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!!


End file.
